Spencer's Surprise for Aaron
by Miss R. Hood
Summary: Spencer and Aaron have been dating for four years. When something in their life happens for the better, their life will have up's and downs. FOYET NEVER occured! Haley is still alive, they are divorced. GENDERBEND! Fem!ReidxHotchner Rated T to be safe
1. The Beginning

I stared at the stick in my hand. It said positive. I looked at it again and smiled a little. I was pregnant. I didn't know how I was going to tell Aaron about it. We were engaged to get married in two months and now this. We have been dating for about 4 years now and he proposed at the Christmas party we have every year at Rossi's house. We planned the wedding for a summer wedding and of course we had to ask Strauss for permission for the whole thing, the dating and then the wedding because we aren't supposed to be in relationships within the office and within the same team. She nodded and then gave us the choice of a winter wedding or a summer wedding so she could plan the rotation around it. We thanked her and then we had to tell my mother. That conversation was a little odd.

* * *

Four months ago:

"Hey Aaron?"

"Mhhmm?" he answered back since he was doing paperwork at home. I had just finished up cleaning up dinner when something struck me.

"We need to tell my parents..." I said. He dropped his pen and looked at me. "I mean, well Mom she won't have a problem but Dad, the last time I saw him was after the Reilly Jenkins case and we both know how that went." I sat across from him and looked at Jack who was doing his homework. "I need a week off. I need to tell them and I need to tell them ASAP." he continued to stare at me.

"We could take Jack to meet them..." he offered as a suggestion. I secretly always wanted my mother to meet Jack but I would never ask Aaron.

"Really!?" I said a little too excited for my liking.

"Of course, it's got to happen someday, why not when we tell them about the wedding. We could also take a little family vacation on the way back at the Grand Canyon and such. We can go this week, I mean Strauss has the team off of rotation and we would just need to do paperwork." Now it was my turn to stare.

"But Jack has school..."

"Missing a week won't hurt his grades. He can get all the work before hand and do it on the plane rides and ask for help when he needs it. So do you want to go or no?"

"Of course I want to go! Oh Aaron! You are the best, and I mean that!" I said excitedly. I practically knocked his chair over when I hugged him.

"Hey! Calm down a little, let's not kill me right now. I would like to be able to live to see my wedding day." He said as he hugged me back. I gave a quick peck on the cheek.

"Should I call Strauss and ask her for the week off? Or you?"

"Neither." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean? Someone has to call her and tell her. The team can't go out with their Unit Chief gone. They would be down two people. And we would have to wait till tomorrow any way because we need to pick up Jack's school work."

"Already taken care of. We are taking a red eye flight out tonight." He stated as he pulled the tickets out of his briefcase.

"How did you know that I would say yes?" I asked as I eyed suspiciously.

"Well I know how much you like seeing your mom and I know that you have been wanting to have Jack meet your mom, so I took care of it. No big deal. Everything is packed. I packed your bag when you were at work today." He smiled as he said that. I blushed a little. "Bennington knows that we are coming. They said that as long as your mom is okay they won't call to tell us not to come." I hugged Aaron again.

"Shouldn't we get going? The airport is an hour away and it's already 9. By the time we get there it will be 10 and then we have a security to get through and-" Aaron cut me off.

"Calm down. We are. Just grab your messenger bag, your books and laptop. I will get Jack and we are off." I ran out of the room and grabbed all my stuff and was waiting by the door, practically jumping up and down. Aaron came back with Jack in his arms. Jack practically falling asleep.

"Let's go."

"My, my. You are excited aren't you?" I nodded.

"Haley's okay with us taking him away right?"

"Of course, I asked her last week when I dropped him off after dinner. She actually said have fun." I smiled as we set off. Jack was sleeping in his car seat, and I was struggling to stay awake. "Spence, just fall asleep. Jack already took the hint. We have an hour to get the airport. I'll get you some coffee after we get through security. I know how much you like plane rides." I smiled.

"You sure? I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." I nodded and slowly fell into a light sleep.

"Sweetie, wake up, we got to go." I heard Aaron say as I groggily wake up.

"When did I really fall asleep? I never fall super asleep in the car."

"You must be have been really tired babe. I don't know, I was focusing on the road." He already had Jack in the stroller and the luggage stacked together. I pulled my gangly form out of the car and we were off to get through security. We got through security quickly considering the airport was practically empty. Aaron planned everything perfectly. He got me coffee and then we were on the plane. We left the tarmac twenty minutes later.

"So we are visiting Mom for two days and then what about Dad? I'm not looking forward to seeing him considering I accused him of murder last time I saw him…" I trailed off. Aaron knows how much I dislike seeing my father.

"Well we have the week off. We can visit your mom for as long as you want and your father doesn't know we are going to be in town so maybe we could see him the last day before we leave?" He suggested. I shook my head.

"We'll play it by ear. I guess." Aaron nodded and I grabbed a book from my messenger bag. He was reading the newspaper and Jack was sleeping in his seat between us.

After the flight landed in McCarran International Airport, we grabbed our bags, used the bathroom and then got the rental car. We headed to the hotel, checked in. We were exhausted. We barely had enough energy to get to the hotel room from the lobby. We got our room and once we got there we fell asleep, still dressed and Jack in between us on the kind sized bed.

* * *

The next day:

I woke up Jack poking me in the side. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I glanced at the clock, it read 11:21. We actually slept in for once.

"Wake up, Spencer! I gotta go potty." Jack said hurried. I threw back the covers and hoisted the four year old out of the bed and to the bathroom. I heard Aaron fumbling out of the covers and he went and started the coffee maker. I set Jack down after he washed his hands, he ran out of the bathroom to find his daddy and then took care of my own business.

"Aaron?"

"Mhmm?" he said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"I was thinking-"

"Aren't you always thinking?" he said as he cut me off.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I was going to say before you cut me off, I'm going to see Mom first, to catch up with her you know? And then I'll come back to get you and Jack and then tomorrow we visit again and then we tell her about us getting married?"

"Whatever you want babe, this is for you, this week is about you. We are going with the flow for you." I smiled at him.

"Okay. Thanks Aaron it means a lot. I better get ready then. Let me grab a shower and then I will be off." He nodded. I left my two favorite boys to hang out and eat breakfast while I showered. I heard Jack asking Aaron about the reasons we were in Las Vegas and Aaron said that we were going to meet Spencer's mom. Jack replied with an answer I couldn't distinguish but it sounded happy. I got out of the shower 20 minutes later. I dressed in my normal attire. A pair of slacks, a dress shirt, sweater vest and tie. I always dressed like this, no matter what day it was, except at night time and on the weekends. I stepped out into the living room of the hotel room and Aaron smiled at me.

"Looking gorgeous like usual." He murmured. I felt a blush creep onto my face.

"Thanks…" I paused for a second and then picked up my bag and grabbed my sunglasses. I put my gun on my belt and my badge on my belt as well. "I'm going to walk to Bennington, okay? I need some time to figure out how to tell my mom about stuff. I'll be back when I'm done okay?" a

"Okay babe, we'll see you soon. Jack say goodbye to Spencer."

"Bye Spencer, love you." Jack said as he gave me a hug.

"Bye buddy, love you too." I said as I hugged him back. Aaron gave me a hug and a quick kiss. "I love you too Aaron."

"Love you!" He said as left the hotel and headed for Bennington.

* * *

Hi everyone! Here is a new story! I know I should finish my others but I really wanted to write this! This takes place after the Reilly Jenkins case. Foyet never happened in this universe. I like the idea of Aaron and Haley being divorced and Aaron moving on with his life. Jack is four. I'm not sure about the time line of his age in the actual show but for this, he is four and he is a happy four year old! Feedback is much wanted for this! REID AND REVIEW!


	2. Meeting Mom

I was on the way to see Mom at Bennington. I was here last year for my birthday because Aaron got me a ticket to visit her. I got the hospital and checked in with the nurses.

"Doctor Reid!" One of the nurses exclaimed as I walked in. I turned to the sound of the voice and found its owner.

"Mr. Nick, hi." I said back, not wanting to talk to anyone but my mother and her doctor.

"Long time no see kiddo! What brings you to town?" he asked as we started to walk to my mom's room after I officially checked in and left my gun in the safe at the front.

"Visiting my mom and my dad. I got time off." I stated.

"Okay, well if you need anything-" I cut him off.

"Hit the red button. I got it, thanks." He nodded and left. I walked into my mom's room and she was reading something in French. I didn't have my glasses on so I couldn't see the title.

"Mom." I simply stated. I didn't want to startle her. I had previously slipped my badge into my bag. She normally has an episode when she sees it. She thinks the government is watching her. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Spencer! What brings you here? Dear, I thought you were working." I went and sat next to her in the chair next to her bed.

"I got off for a week so I thought it would nice to see you." I left the part about visiting my father out because it was a touchy subject. I looked at her. She looked frail and looked like she lost some weight. I would talk to her doctor about that.

"Lovely! Spencer, I love seeing you. I wish you would visit more often. Even though with your job, it's hard to get time off." I nodded a little. "How's Aaron?" I laughed a little. He was the only one she asked about ever.

"He's good. Everyone on the team is good. Remember them? You met them when you were in Quantico. Morgan, JJ, Rossi, Garcia, and Prentiss?" She nodded.

"You like Aaron." I looked at her. She knew, I don't think I really told her about us dating. It was all of a sudden. Aaron got divorced from Haley and then she found out she was pregnant. We just started dating at the time when she found out she was carrying Jack. That was a long year.

"How?"

"A mother always knows Spencer. A mother always knows." She smiled.

"So, you're having a good day I take it?" My mom knew what I was talking about.

"Yes, Doctor." She said with joking tone. "Don't worry Spencer. The medication I have been taking is working. Your hair is getting long. Please don't cut it. I love it long."

"That's good. And Mom I won't, I promise. I like it long too. I'm going to go talk to your doctor and then make a phone call and then I will be back in okay Mom?" I said, treading carefully on the phone call because well she over-reacts sometimes. She nodded and I left the room to find her doctor and make a call to Aaron.

"Nick?" he turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Yes?" he inquired as he filed something away.

"Can you call for Dr. Racket? I need to talk to him." I said as I pulled out my phone to signal the end of the conversation. I dialed Aaron's number and waited for him to answer. It rang several times before he answered.

"Hello?" he said as I saw Mom's doctor walking towards me.

"I have to make this quick but I think Mom is in a good state today so I think you and Jack can come and visit. I'm going to be talking to her doctor in a minute and then I will call you back okay?" I sputtered out.

"Mhmm, okay, well I'm going to go and try to get Jack dressed. Love you." He said, I didn't have a chance to answer because he hung up before I could. I shoved my phone back into my bag and turned around to see my mother's doctor.

"Dr. Reid, very nice to see you." Dr. Racket said as he put his hand out for a handshake.

"I thought I told you to call me Spencer, "Dr. Reid" sounds to official." I muttered as I shook his hand.

"Of course of course," he said as we started to walk towards his office. "So what brings you to town?"

"I got time off and I wanted to visit my mom. Also I had some questions for you." We got to his office. We both sat down and look at each other. "I recently got engaged and the wedding is as the end of the summer. My fiancé got tickets for us to visit mom this week and I was wondering if she is up to visitors today? She already know my fiancé, she doesn't know that we are getting married. He has a son and I have been wanting him to meet her for the longest time." I said. He looked at my mother's file and then nodded.

"Ok, well she seems to be fine today, if they could come today, it would best. I don't know how she will be tomorrow so today would be best." I nodded towards him.

"Thank you. I'll come by tomorrow to talk to you after taking care of some stuff." I stood up and left. I pulled my phone out on the way back to my mom's room. I waited for Aaron to pick up and stood outside her room.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Mom's doctor said that she's okay to have visitors today. He isn't sure about tomorrow because it's a day by day type thing."

"Okay great. We'll be over in a couple. I need to get directions."

"I left them on your nightstand. I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too babe." He said and then hung up. I walked back into my mother's room.

"Mom? Aaron and his son Jack are coming to visit now. I hope that is okay with you." I said as I sat down across from her. She nodded and then cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Spencer, is there something you aren't telling me? You seem fidgety today. What's wrong?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Mom, it's nothing. I just can't wait for you to meet Jack. You are going to love him." I said with confidence. We talked about the latest books that I brought her last time I visited and I promised that I would bring some new books next time I saw her. By the time we were done talking about books, Aaron and Jack walked into the room. Mom looked at back and forth between them and myself. I stood up.

"Mom, this is Aaron and his son Jack. Jack, this is my mom. Mrs. Reid." I said as I went to stand by Aaron.

"Nonsense. He doesn't have to call me 'Mrs. Reid'. He can call me grandma." My mother said as she smiled. Jack waved.

"Mrs. Reid, I mean no disrespect but how do you know?" Asked Aaron. My mom's eyes lit up.

"Well Aaron, I may not be a profiler but I do in fact know my daughter. I can just tell by the way you are both standing and how your beautiful son is standing. So when is the wedding?" I stood and stared at my mom and then looked at Aaron. We were both baffled.

"In the summer. We haven't picked a date yet, but it's in the summer for sure." I said. Jack moved over to the seat that was next to my mom and picked up the book that was on it so he could sit. My mom took the book from him and opened it to where she left off.

"Jack? Would you like me to read to you so Daddy and Spencer can talk?" Jack nodded happily and my mom patted the side of her bed. He hopped onto it and snuggled up to my mom. Aaron and I took that as a perfect time to leave. He headed out before me and I followed.

"See! There was nothing to worry about. Jack already loves your mother." I smiled a little and nodded. I stood still and Aaron stared at me. "What's wrong love?" he asked.

"I'm worried about meeting with Dad. We left off on bad terms and I never told him that I was dating anybody. I'm scared that he is going to get mad. I'm scared he isn't going to like you and Jack. I'm-" Aaron cut me off with a kiss. I tilted my head down so I could see him better. I was slightly taller than him.

"It's going to be fine, if your dad can't accept it, then that is his problem." Aaron said as we walked around Bennington. Jack was safe in Mom's room. I intertwined my fingers with Aaron's as we walking in silence. It was the best feeling in the world and I loved it every single time it occurred. We slowly made our way back to my mom's room and found Jack asleep next to her while she was still reading.

"Hi Mom." I said as we walked back into the room. Aaron moved to pick up Jack. "We are going to head back to the hotel, we'll visit again tomorrow if we are allowed too okay?" My mom nodded. I went over to her to give her a hug and then we left. I left a note for Dr. Racket at the main desk with Mr. Nick and we left.


End file.
